Morphology and function of the neurons in the vertebrate retina will be studied through multi-avenued approach. Neurons will be viewed in flat-mount preparations by use of Golgi-silver impregnation and methylene-blue vital staining techniques. A similar flat-mount technique will be used for viewing the Procion-yellow dye-injected neurons. Functions of neurons will be examined by use of white-noise inputs which are modulated both in time and in space. Neurons will be characterized functionally through a series of transfer functionals or the kernels. Meaningful features of the characterizing functions such as the degree of nonlinearity or the ratio between the spot and annular responses will be plotted in the scattergrams so that the neurons can be classified into functional types based on the 'cannonical definitions'. Such functional neuron classification will be reconciled with a similar classification of neurons based on their morphological traits.